Aprendiendo del miedo
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Aún queda mucho trecho, pero si algo están aprendiendo entre los dos es a vencer sus inseguridades. Parte del capítulo 9 de "Princesas, caballeros y dragones"


Inazuma Eleven no es mío, ya me gustaría, blablabla.

Y esta pareja me encanta. Notitas al final as always.

Por cierto, este fic se puede leer como un one shot y entenderlo sin problemas, pero la escena es una extensión de una pequeña frase del capítulo 9 de "Princesas, caballeros y dragones".

* * *

Llevaba tanta prisa por salir de la pequeña cafetería que Haruna no vio el pequeño saliente entre las baldosas de la terracita. Tropezarse fue fácil, no tanto mantener el equilibrio y menos mal que su acompañante pudo evitar que su cara se estampase contra el suelo. Las gafas rojas terminaron dando botes entre las baldosas, menos mal que a simple vista parecía que no les había pasado nada.

–Muchas gracias, Kogure-kun.

En estas situaciones lo normal era que Kogure sonriera de oreja a oreja enseñando todos los dientes, pero no fue así. Tenía el ceño fruncido, nada que ver con su rostro cinco minutos atrás, así que Haruna se incorporó como pudo para mirarle a los ojos. Por suerte Kogure había crecido lo suficiente como para no tener que agachar la cabeza, aunque a pesar de eso seguía siendo bastante bajito para ser hombre.

En esos instantes parecía un retaco muy enfadado.

Haruna es lista y supo perfectamente lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás. Aún le costaba hablar del tema abiertamente y temía tanto que su hermano se enterara que a veces no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera. No es que a sus veintitrés años no pudiera tener novio, pero a veces Kidou podía pasarse intentando protegerla y tampoco quería que terminara asustando a Kogure.

–Lo siento mucho, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

–¿Quién ha sido esta vez? –preguntó él y Haruna se sorprendió un poco porque parecía que quien iba a salir escaldado como un niño pequeño sería ella, dando un giro a las tornas por primera vez en los diez años que ambos se conocían.

–He visto a Kirino-kun dentro, vestido de camarero. Kariya-kun estaba con él y sigue estudiando en el Raimon. Si mi hermano se entera…

Kogure frunció el ceño, recogió las gafas del suelo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la cafetería de la que habían huido unos minutos atrás. Haruna le siguió con paso rápido hasta alcanzarle y ponerse a su lado (nunca le gustó la costumbre de hacerlo un par de pasos detrás y a él no le importaba mucho tampoco). Los tiempos habían cambiado y ellos tampoco eran una pareja al uso; se reían a carcajadas en público, hablaban en un tono bastante alto y paseaban cogidos de la mano cuando a ella no le entraba el miedo de ver a su hermano o a alguien conocido cerca, que era casi todo el tiempo. Inazuma Town no era distinguido por ser parecido a Tokio, la densidad de población dejaba bastante que desear y, el pobre Kogure, debía aguantar que su novia se separara de forma brusca cada dos por tres, presa de la paranoia.

–Tu hermano lo sabe – hizo el comentario en voz alta, sin dejar de moverse, Haruna dio un respingo con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¡Es imposible! –atinó a decir con voz temblorosa.

–Es Kidou, lo sabe. Él lo sabe todo, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace y, además, tuvo una charla conmigo sobre "cómo tratar bien a una mujer cuando es familiar suyo". No hay que ser muy inteligente para captarlo, Otonashi-sensei.

Eso último lo dijo con retintín, aunque empezó a hacerlo cuando Haruna entró en el Raimon para trabajar. Rara vez usaba su nombre de pila (en algunos momentos sí, quizás un poco más íntimos, pero eso es otra historia) y a pesar de decirlo como burla, hacía ya tiempo que ella no se ofendía.

–¡No me dijiste nada!

–¡Mira cómo te pones! ¡Como para comentarte algo!

Se olvidaron de muchas cosas. De que estaban en la calle, rodeados de gente que les miraban con sorpresa, que estaban chillando. Era normal que discutiesen por tonterías, pero Haruna tenía miedo ya que esta vez el trasfondo era más serio. Kogure metió la mano que no estaba sujetando las gafas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje (Ni Haruna podía haber imaginado que se iba a convertir en un aburrido salary-man) y puso ese puchero que hacía tanto que no veía.

–Di la verdad. Soy bajito, feo y tengo las orejas de soplillo, te da vergüenza estar conmigo.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu me gustas como eres, me da igual tus orejas o tu altura, Yuuya.

Haruna podía haber hecho una lista completa de cosas que Kogure le hubiera echado en cara, empezando por su hermano y terminando en todas las veces que aún le regañaba como cuando tenía trece años. Nunca hubiera pensado que estuviera acomplejado por su físico. No es que fuera guapo, pero eso no era lo que Haruna buscaba en un hombre, de haber sido así se hubiera intentado ligar a Genda (a Sakuma no, tiene mucho respeto por su hermano mayor), pero ese no fue el caso, nunca lo fue.

Además, qué sentido tiene estar con alguien atractivo que puede resultar aburrido.

–No vuelvas a decir tonterías. Lo que yo no quería era que mi hermano se enterase, podía haber hecho de tu vida un infierno de habérselo propuesto.

–Pero no ha sido así –el tono de voz de Kogure era sereno y decepcionado –. Lo único que ha pasado ha sido que me he tragado un discurso de dos horas acerca de ti y cómo debo comportarme y cómo me matará si te dejo con el corazón roto. Y es algo que ya me imaginaba que podía pasar cuando te pedí salir.

–No, te pedí _yo_ salir.

–Si, ya. Creo que tu memoria falla bastante.

Ambos se quedaron callados. El día había sido bonito, casi perfecto, hasta que entraron en la cafetería y las inseguridades por parte de los dos salieron a flote. No podía acabar con una pelea seria que no pudiera arreglarse con un ligero beso, como todas las cosas tontas.

Pero había que intentarlo, a su manera.

–Pues si no quieres que mi hermano te mate me tienes que invitar al cine.

–Pues si no quieres que yo me enfade tienes que cogerme del brazo. Y llamarme cuchi-cuchi.

–Lo último ni lo sueñes –y acto seguido Haruna le cogió del brazo, llevándolo casi a rastras por la calle de camino a la única sala de cine de Inazuma Town.

Estuvieron sin hablar un buen trecho, con un paso más pausado y tranquilo, pero ella ya había dado por perdida la tarde. Era difícil verse por culpa del horario de oficina de Kogure, siempre salía a deshoras y solo les quedaba robar un par por la noche, eso si Tsukimi no les esperaba con el ceño fruncido y muerto de celos en la cocina de Kogarashi Manor. No era justo y lo único que le quedaba era agarrar el brazo de su novio con fuerza, porque con los tacones le resultaba difícil apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Teniendo los ojos cerrados solo sintió cómo Kogure se paraba para girarla y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, su forma de pedir perdón y curar el mal sabor de la discusión.

–Vamos a mi apartamento, Tsukimi está de viaje y no nos molestará –le colocó las gafas con cuidado encima de la cabeza, como siempre las llevaba desde pequeña. Los dedos de Kogure se enredaron un poco en el cabello azul de ella, jugando con las suaves ondas.

–Es la mejor idea de toda la tarde – Haruna aceptó la propuesta y, agradeciendo no tener que ponerse de puntillas, volvió a besarle.

Es bonito pensar en todas las pequeñas cosas capaces de sacar una sonrisa. Quizás el próximo día que Kogure saliera pronto del trabajo (posiblemente durante la siguiente conjunción planetaria si todo salía bien), mereciera la pena visitar la pequeña cafetería de nuevo y de paso preguntar a Kirino que tal le iba con eso de trabajar y estudiar a la vez.

* * *

No hay mucho que comentar aquí, más que si nadie se acuerda de Tsukimi, es el tipo alto que sale en Go que le tira los trastos a Kogure (lo gracioso de la escena es que a Kogure no le gusta el tema, pero Kidou y Endou lo toman como algo normal y ni se inmutan).

Espero que os haya gustado, admito reviews con flowercillas y tartitas de nata. Y críticas constructivas.

¡Nos leemos pronto! :D


End file.
